Llama Eterna
by Emperatrizdelanoche
Summary: Hay sentimientos que trascienden la mortalidad de la vida, y vidas que trascienden hacia la luz del amor. Un amor que está predestinado se encontrará en esta vida, o en otra si es necesario...
1. Chapter 1

Tanta soledad… a pesar de haber llevado una vida plena, dentro de lo que cabe, siempre añoré el amor de aquella bella extranjera que un día irrumpió en mi mundo para llenarlo de luz.

No puedo negar que fui feliz, muy feliz, tuve una mujer maravillosa a mi lado que supo llenar varios vacíos, supo entregarme amor desmedido, me dio el privilegio de ser padre, y a pesar de que jamás puede amarla como amé a la otra, sí la quise mucho, viví en un mundo maravilloso lleno de paz y alegría gracias a ella, a ellas… a ella y sus amigas a quienes guardo gran gratitud y respeto.

Mis amigos, mi querido maestro, mi pueblo, todos vivimos una era de paz y armonía que estoy seguro perdurará aun por más de mil años. Y todos sabemos bien a quien agradecer…

100 años han pasado desde la gran última batalla por mi mundo.

Muchos de los que conocí se han ya adelantado en el camino, el primero fue mi gran maestro, habiendo vivido más que nadie, pero se fue en paz y tranquilo, sabiendo que su mundo estaría seguro, y sé bien para dónde volaron sus últimos pensamientos. Lucía tan apacible…

Estoy muy cansado, han sido después de todo, 123 años muy bien vividos, de nada me arrepiento, ahora sólo quiero dormir y soñar por fin con aquella a quien evité pensar durante todo este tiempo por respeto a mi familia, pero hoy, soy libre por fin de dejar volar mis pensamientos hacia ella.

Y a pesar de todo, en este último momento, aun ahora mi corazón siente un vacío que nadie nunca pudo llenar, habiendo cumplido todos mis deseos terrenales, sólo una última oración, una última petición me queda por pedir antes de cerrar mis ojos para siempre: el que de alguna forma, pueda en alguna vida, reunirme con la mujer que tanto amé y que nunca pude tener a mi lado… Mi… amada… Hikaru…

Un suspiro, silencio…

- Se ha ido… - pronunció una mujer en sus cuarentas quien había estado sujetando la mano de aquel legendario espadachín desde que se había quedado dormido hacia media hora – Buen viaje, papá…

- Habrá que anunciarlo al rey Paris, eran grandes amigos – dijo un hombre no mucho mayor que la mujer- Ahora podrás reunirte con mamá, querido padre… - el joven tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte del espadachín y su hermana acaricio su plateada canosa cabellera.

…

Una misiva llegaba a palacio al día siguiente, un hombre canoso de avanzada edad, vestido con los atavíos de un Rey, abría la carta y leí las tristes noticias.

- Oh… - suspiró cansado- Oh mi querido amigo… Te deseo un buen viaje, Latis…

El Rey mandó preparar el carruaje y junto a su esposa se alistaron para dar al gran espadachín el Último adiós…

Lejos muy lejos de ahí en otra dimensión, sin saber lo que acababa de ocurrir, en el Planeta conocido como Planeta Tierra, en un aeropuerto de África…

- Hikaru chan ¿tienes todo listo ya?

- Sí Asano sensei.

- ¿Feliz de volver a casa?

- Mucho, aunque el viaje ha sido una experiencia maravillosa. ¡Cuanta información logramos recabar!

- Lo sé ¡es excitante! – decía Asano sensei, quien era un reconocido y afamado investigador biólogo.

- Atención pasajeros del vuelo JAL747 con destino a Tokyo Japón, con escala en la ciudad de Londres, favor de abordar por la puerta 9.

- ¡Ese es nuestro vuelo! – dijo emocionado Asano.

Así ambos tomaron sus pequeñas maletas y se dirigieron al andén.

Shidou Hikaru, una joven de 26 años, bióloga naturalista en asenso e investigadora, estaba por tomar un vuelo de regreso a casa después de una expedición de dos meses por Africa, en el parque nacional de Belezma, en Argelia.

Asano sensei había sido su profesor, y había visto el gran potencial de la joven y su gran amor por la carrera, la había tomado bajo su protección académica, pronto se convirtió en su asistente para ayudarla con sus prácticas, y después Hikaru se había convertido en su mano derecha, se dio una muy bonita relación Alumna-Profesor y Hikaru era su pupila más preciada, pronto se hicieron muy buenos amigos y hacían un excelente equipo de investigación. Después de su graduación, Asano había pedido a Hikaru convertirse en parte de su equipo de trabajo y ambos pertenecían al comité investigador de avanzada del ecosistema y ciencias naturales en la universidad de Tokyo. Además de un programa de televisión.

Hikaru ya vivía sola en su apartamento desde hacía 7 años y era una joven independiente y exitosa.

12 años habían pasado ya desde la última vez que viera Cefiro, sus fantasmas se habían erradicado en aquella última visita y desde entonces había vivido muy en paz con su alma, olvidando sus amores de juventud, guardando esa relación platónica con ese extraterrestre espadachín en un lugar muy especial de su corazón, pero siguiendo con su vida. Ahora no estaba interesada en el amor, sólo en su carrera, quizá porque sabía que amor amor no encontraría más allá de aquellos ojos violeta, así que ¿para qué sufrir?, mejor seguir amando su carrera y su vida, ella creía en la rencarnación así que pensó muchas veces que si ellos estaban predestinados, quizá algún día se reencontrarían, por eso, ese asunto no le preocupaba más.

En Tokyo…

- Hoy vuelve Hikaru de su largo viaje ¿verdad? – preguntó una guapa mujer de unos 32 años de edad.

- Sí -respondió contento un hombre de cabellos rojizos.

- ¿Tia Hikaru vuelve hoy? – preguntó animosa una niña de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos café claro, de unos 7 años de edad muy parecida a Hikaru cuando ella tenía esa edad.

- Así es Hideko chan – le dijo el hombre con cariño, acariciando el cabello de la niña.

- ¿Papá puedo ver la tele?

- Claro amor.

La niña encendió el televisor que estaba en el canal de noticias, ella quería ver su anime favorito pero no encontraba el control.

- ¿Dónde está el control?

- ¿No está por aquí? – le dijo el hombre

- De seguro te lo volviste a llevar a tu cuarto Hideko Chan, ande ve a ver – le dijo con cariño su madre.

- Sí mamá – y salió corriendo a su cuarto, dejando la televisión encendía.

- En otras noticias, nos informan que un terrible accidente se acaba de suscitar hace unos minutos a la afueras del aeropuerto de Haneda, donde un Avión de la compañía JAL, procedente de Londres, se estrelló en Keihin Port cuando estaba a sólo minutos de aterrizar, aún se desconoce el motivo del terrible accidente pero los reportes preliminares presumen que hay pocos sobrevivientes.

Las imágenes aterradoras del fuselaje partido en dos y las llamas cubriéndolo mientras los bomberos y equipo de rescate luchaban por apagarlas y salvar a los sobrevivientes inundaban la pantalla, mientras Satoru Shidou veía todo con una expresión de incertidumbre y miedo, rogando porque no se tratara del mismo avión.

- El vuelo JAL747, despego del Aeropuerto Internacional Houari Boumedienne, en la capital de Argel, Argelia, a las 7:45 de la noche con destino a la ciudad de Londres, donde haría escala para después continuar con su destino a Japón. Varios connacionales viajaban y se cree que la mayoría de las víctimas son de nacionalidad japonesa, les pedimos estar pendientes, en breve tendremos más información, si alguno de sus familiares viajaba en este vuelo, puede llamar a las líneas de atención del aeropuerto.

Satoru corrió como loco a buscar el papel donde tennía anotados los detalles del vuelo de Hikaru rogando porque no se tratara del mismo, pero ahí lo vio.

"Vuelo JAL747"

Los números del aeropuerto aparecieron en pantalla y Satoru llamó de inmediato sin obtener información relevante, pues aun no la tenían.

Satoru fue entonces al aeropuerto dejando a su mujer y su hija en casa y pidiéndole que de favor informara a sus otros hermanos. Quienes de inmediato se dirigieron también al lugar.

Angustiantes horas comenzaron a pasar sin saber nada…

Mientras tanto una rubia ama de casa japonesa quien vivía muy feliz con su amante y gentil esposo el empresario Ichiro Saname, miraba las noticias en la televisión, lista para dar de cenar. Ya había oído la noticia del accidente en la tarde, y pensó un poco en su amiga porque sabía que ella estaba en África, pero como de seguro ella seguía allá, no le preocupaba… al menos no tanto, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Ya tenemos nueva información sobre el accidente desafortunado donde murieron 58 de los 118 pasajeros que viajaban en el avión. Tenemos una lista reciente de algunas de las víctimas fatales confirmadas, quienes son: Hashimaru Yukino, John Delawer, Amamiya Rita, Leonar Lockfield, Uchihara Rika, Tamami Yun, Noto Ryozo, Shidou Hikaru…

El plato que la rubia mujer sostenía se soltó de sus manos y se quebró estrepitosamente contra el suelo, así como la esperanza de la rubia…

Kaname Kano, Eliot Shawn…

Los nombres de las victimas seguían sonando pero ella había dejado de escuchar. Shidou Hikaru… su audición habiase ensordecido al escuchar ese nombre, el cual había aparecido junto con la foto del pasaporte de su dueña. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos verdes de la rubia quien tomó el teléfono para marcar de inmediato a la prominente empresaria de la moda en Japón Ryuusaki Umi.

En el aeropuerto justo cuando la noticia se daba por televisión, tres dolidos jóvenes eran llevados a reconocer el cuerpo inerte de su hermana.

…

El último adiós había estado lleno de flores y amigos que la querían de verdad, casa llena, pues mucha gente amaba a la pelirroja que se daba a querer por todos.

Dos rosas blancas que cayeron de la mano de dos mujeres, una rubia y otra de lustroso cabello azul, fueron las últimas flores depositadas sobre la urna.

…

7 días después justo cuando se cumplían los primeros esponsos funerales según la tradición shinto, en un hospital, Asano sensei despertaba de un largo coma. Abrió los ojos, pero se sintió tan cansado que los cerro de nuevo, sin embargo no dormía.

Unas enfermeras entraron a revisarlo.

- Pobre hombre, quedó muy mal herido, aunque me da gusto saber que hay muchas posibilidades que vuelva a caminar.

- ¿No es el profesor Asano?¿El del programa de televisión de Canal Natural?

- El mismo.

- Yo soy fan de ese programa – decia la recién egresada- me encantan toda la información que aprendes con ellos, y me cae muy bien Hikaru es muy inteligente y se nota que le agradan los animales tanto como a mí.

- Sí… ah… desafortunadamente Shidou Hikaru perdió la vida en el accidente.

- ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Ella también venía en ese avión?!

- Pues claro, hacían investigaciones juntos ¿qué esperabas?

Asano sensei abrió los ojos de golpe.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No por favor, señorita dígame que no es cierto! – balbuceaba totalmente alterado.

- ¡Señor tranquilícese por favor no se mueva en su estado es peligroso!

- ¡No, contésteme por favor quiero saber! ¡Quiero verla! – dijo tratando de ponerse de pie pero siendo controlado por la enfermera.

- ¡Kikuyo rápido ve por el doctor Himeno y trae los tranquilizantes!

La otra enfermera salió corriendo y la más experimentada trataba de contener al paciente.

- ¡No, no, no, sólo quiero saber! ¡Dígame! ¡Dígame!

- ¡Tranquilícese por favor o tendremos que sedarlo!

- ¡Lo harán de todas maneras, sólo dígame qué pasó, se lo suplico! – dijo entre lágrimas logrando ablandar a la enfermera.

- Murió en el accidente.

Ante esas palabras Asano se dejó caer en su cama.

- No…

- La señorita Hikaru murió en el accidente.

- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó desencajado.

- … - guardó silencio un momento- Al estrellarse el avión… accidente cerebro vascular… lesiones cerebrales grabes…

Quiso ahorrarle descripciones médicas. Por su estado hubiera sido terrible y hasta despiadado decirle que ya que Hikaru había estado en la fila de asientos donde se partió el avión, había salido disparada impactándose contra el suelo, rompiéndose el cuello cortando de inmediato el suministro de sangre al cerebro, y además había tenido estallido cefaleo craneal. O en otras palabras, el impacto le había estallado el cerebro. Además que se había roto 5 costillas, los dos brazos y la cadera…

- Eso, eso significa?...

- No sufrió si esa es su preocupación- le dijo en tono indulgente y respetuoso- fue una muerte instantánea, eso se lo puedo asegurar.

Al menos eso sí era cierto.

- Oh kami… - Asano suspiró cerrando los ojos y comenzando a llorar, Hikaru era muy querida para él, casi como una hija.

…

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, los días, los meses, los años, y el dolor comenzó a ser más llevadero con el paso de estos…

Una llama se había apagado.

…

2 Años después del terrible accidente, en un lugar de Nueva York…

- Felicidades señores Walton es un varoncito muy sano y fuerte.

Decía la doctora mientras una enfermera les daba al niño, un bebe de piel muy blanca y ojos azules como sus padres.

Los Walton, millonarios y poderosos empresarios petroleros (entre otras cosas), acababan de recibir a su primogénito, el futuro heredero de los billones y negocios de la familia.

- ¿Ya saben cómo se llamará? – preguntó la doctora.

- Oscar – dijo la madre- Oscar Walton… - finalizo con una brillante sonrisa.

….

7 Años después del accidente de Haneda, en una lujosa mansión en Dubái, el llanto de un bebé recién nacido sonaba en la lujosa recamara…

- ¡Al hamdulilah! ¡Es una linda niña! – dijo la partera.

Un hombre se aproximó a la recién nacida y la tomó en sus brazos.

- Bienvenido seas – dijo y acto seguido comenzó a recitar versos del Corán. Ya que se tenía la creencia que era lo primero que tenían que escuchar los niños, la palabra de Allāh.

- Habibie, min fadilak, no la odies por ser mujer… - decía con una media sonrisa la recién parida en una súplica a su marido.

- _Suina_, no digas tonterías, ¿cómo no voy a amarla? Es mi hija, hija de mi esposa favorita, nuestra primera hija.

La niña abrió los ojos dejando ver un par de orbes ámbar que brillaban como braza, maravillando al padre.

- Eres una nueva luz en mi vida- decía el hombre totalmente emocionado, pues era la primogénita de su esposa Layan, su cuarta esposa, pero su favorita y más amada- Y como eres una luz, tú, has de llamarte, Noura, mi pequeña Noura– dijo el padre levantando a la niña – serás la princesa favorita de mi palacio.

No lo decía en sentido figurado, el hombre era nada menos que Zayed al-Nahyan, un Sheik, un poderoso jeque árabe dueño de una de las más importantes industrias petroleras de Dubái. Todos sus hijos e hijas tenía el título de príncipes y princesas y la recién nacida sería conocida como la princesa Noura, la hija favorita de Zayed. Con los años se ganaría el mote de sh'elh, "Antorcha" por ser la luz en los ojos del Sheik y tan traviesa y activa como el fuego, con quien parecía tener mucha similitud.

…

21 años después…

- Oscar anda ya, que pierden el avión.

- Ya voy madre – un apuesto joven de cabello negro salía corriendo con su maleta – listo.

- Cuídense mucho, me llaman en cuanto lleguen, no salgan sin un guía, no hagan estupideces, no-

- Ya, ya querida sé que tenemos que cuidarnos, te lo prometo.

Dicho esto el marido dio un beso a su esposa, luego su hijo beso a su madre en la mano y ambos subieron a la limusina que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

En la limosina…

- ¿Emocionado?

- Claro papá, es mi primer viaje a tierras árabes, ¡A Dubái! ¡El nuevo oasis en el desierto! Todo mundo quiere conocerlo. Aunque estoy muy nervioso, no sé qué modales deberé exhibir ante tu amigo y su familia.

- Los de siempre, te hemos educado bien.

- Lo sé, pero con los árabes todo es muy complicado, ¿Qué tal si hago algo que se considere una grosería?

- Jajaja no te preocupes, estoy seguro que todo te saldrá bien.

- Ah… eso espero…

….

Y bueno, este es un fic HikaruxLatis, por si se lo preguntaban, espero les guste a todos los fans de esta pareja. Por si también se lo preguntaban, aquí el glosario:

Min fadilak: Por favor

Suina: Hermosa

Al Hamdulillah: Literalmente es una alabanza a Dios por lo buen recibido.

Habibie: Querido o Querida.

El nombre Noura, se pronuncia más bien como _Nuura_.


	2. Noura: Luz de mis ojos

Dubái, 12:45 pm…

- Wani, quiero que todo esté listo mi invitados de occidente no tardan en llegar.

- Na'am sayyid.

Wani, la súper intendente de palacio se retiró.

- ¡Baba! – una joven de 21 años y largo cabello castaño oscuro corrió al encuentro del Sheik.

- ¡Ayuni! ¿En dónde se había metido mi favorita? Esperaba que tu rostro fuera el primero que vieran mis ojos cuando regresé de Abu Dabi ésta mañana.

- Perdona baba pero nadie me informó de tu regreso – dijo con cierta molestia.

- ¿No? Que desconsiderados, la principal princesa de palacio debe saberlo todo antes que nadie – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tras de Noura aparecieron dos mujeres que la miraban con coraje, eran Daisha la primera esposa de Zayed y Taisha, la primera hija de Zayed, la primera de todos sus hijos, según las tradiciones, ella debería tener preferencia por sobre Noura, por ser la primera y la mayor, pero francamente al sheik poco le importaba lo que pasara con ellas. Daisha era su primera esposa por un matrimonio arreglado, de conveniencia, de conveniencia para la familia de Daisha, y nunca la había logrado querer realmente, aunque no le faltaba nada, económicamente hablando, pues tenía joyas, sirvientes y todo lo que dictaba la ley del Corán, pero nunca tuvo el amor de su marido.

- Noura no acapares a tu padre, deja que tu hermana también lo salude – dijo la mayor de las mujeres.

Noura volteó a mirar aún colgada del cuello de su padre y vio entonces a su hermana, se soltó de Zayed y dejó campo para que Taisha se aproximara.

- Bienvenido querido padre.

A pesar de lo cariñoso del abrazo de Taisha, no fue correspondida de igual manera. Zayed la quería sí, pero no tanto, musulmán al fin, apreciaba mucho más a sus hijos varones, a excepción de Noura, a quien apreciaba tanto como a su hijo varón favorito, de hecho aún más. Quería a sus otras hijas pero no las valoraba tanto, eran sólo mujeres después de todo. Las únicas hijas que gozaban del amor desmedido y los mimos de Zayed, eran Noura en primer lugar, y después Aisha y Shri las hermanas menores de Noura, que tenían 13 y 9 años respectivamente y de quienes Noura y las nanas cuidaban, pues Layan había dejado este mundo al dar a luz a Shri.

- Sí sí querida, gracias – dijo Zayed dando dos palmaditas en la espalda de su hija Taisha y soltándose casi de inmediato del abrazo con toda la amabilidad que fue capaz de fingir.

- Bienvenido mi señor – dijo su esposa Daisha.

- ¿Por qué no se le informó a Noura de mi llegada? – exigió saber el Sheik muy molesto.

- Mi señor no sabía que Noura no había sido informada.

- Eres mi primera esposa, mandas a las demás y estas a cargo de la casa ¿es que acaso no puedes cumplir con tus obligaciones?

- Mi señor, lo siento, ha sido quizá un descuido de mi parte, pero ya sabéis que Noura siempre se pierde por los jardines, o se la pasa bailando en los salones del palacio, con ella, en un palacio tan grande es muy difícil encontrarla.

- Jajaja sí, eres muy traviesa Noura – rio Zayed viendo a su consentida- pero ya no eres una niña, es más ya deberías estar casada y con hijos – reía Zayed.

- ¡Ja! Ni muerta, aún soy muy joven.

- Tu hermana Jameelah se casó a la edad 15 años – intervino Daisha.

- Pues ella, yo no tengo que hacer lo mismo si no quiero.

- Así es mi dulce gacela, pero tal vez deberías pensarlo un poco – le dijo Zayed.

- No padre aún no.

- Jajaja eres caprichosa, pero por eso te quiero, tienes una voluntad férrea Sh'elh. Será como quieras pero te advierto que si al cumplir los 25 años no has encontrado esposo yo te buscaré uno a ti.

- Pero padre-

- Nada nada habibie, lo dicen las leyes, una mujer debe casarse en algún momento de su vida, no querrás quedarte seca como tu hermana Taisha o ¿sí? – le dijo con una sonrisa bonachona pero eso enfureció a Taisha.

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que nunca me hayas buscado esposo! – estalló en un furioso grito la mujer de 31 años.

A lo cual Zayed respondió con una bofetada que la tiró al suelo.

- ¡Mi señor! – gritó horrorizada la madre de Taisha.

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que nadie se haya interesado en ti!... Y no vuelvas a levantarme la voz.

- Pero era tu obligación buscarme marido padre – decía hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- Y lo hice, bien lo sabes, ni con todo mi poder no logré encontrar ninguno que te gustara, a la mayoría los rechazaste y respete tu decisión, te he tenido consideraciones por ser la mayor, quizás debí obligarte a tomar esposo como hice con tu hermana Amira.

- ¿Por qué no obligas entonces a Noura? – exigió saber Daisha quien ya consolaba a su hija que seguía sentada en el suelo.

- No digas estupideces, Noura se casará cuando ella lo decida con el hombre que ella elija, así lo ordeno yo, además de no encontrarlo yo lo elegiré por ella y estoy seguro que Noura acatará mi orden, ella sí es una buena hija. Pero bien Taisha, ya que tanto deseas un marido te casaras con Hassim Al-Wahid.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si es un anciano! – protestó la madre.

- Lo mismo decían de cada marido que le busqué. Él es uno de mis mejores amigos y me ha pedido tu mano en repetidas ocasiones, la edad del varón no importa mientras pueda mantener a la mujer y los hijos, además es poderoso y rico, Taisha, como mi hija, yo quería que fueras la primera esposa de alguien, pero ya que insistes, tendrás que conformarte con ser la sexta esposa de Hassim.

- ¡No padre con él no!

- Ya está dicho, te casarás con él.

- ¡No padre! ¡No! ¡con él no! – la mujer se abrazó de las piernas a su padre para suplicar.

- Suéltame de una vez. Ve preparando el ajuar, te casas en una semana – dicho esto aventó a la joven y tomando la mano Noura dejó el salón.

Dejando solas a las dos dolidas mujeres. Ya en el pasillo…

- Padre por favor perdona a Taisha, no la obligues a casarse con Hassim, es un anciano con muy mal carácter, tiene fama de golpear a sus mujeres.

- La ley de Allah lo permite cuando una esposa desobedece y se porta mal, y mira que yo he sido un buen marido evitando cumplir esa ley muchas veces, Allah me va a castigar por eso, pero prefiero enfrentar el castigo, soy un buen marido no se pueden quejar.

- ¡Ha! Eso quiere decir que yo tengo que permitir que mi esposo me golpee? – dijo retadora la joven.

- ¡Jamás! Si tu marido llegara a ponerte un dedo encima le mandaría cortar la cabeza. Prefiero que sea un buen hombre que arda un poco en el infierno por desobedecer la ley y no atreverse a pegarte. Porque sé que le darás motivos jajaja, eres tan fierecilla como una leona de desierto, jajaja estoy seguro que harás enojar mucho a tu esposo, se quemará en el infierno por no hacerte obedecer, pero lo prefiero.

- Jajaja ay baba que cosas dices.

- Ah… mi querida Noura, tienes el espíritu rebelde que tenía tu madre antes de casarnos, por eso la amé tanto – dijo con nostalgia.

- Lo sé… ¡anda! cuéntame de nuevo cómo se conocieron.

- Te lo he contado mil veces jajaja, pero para serte sincero nunca me aburro.

Él había conocido a Layan en las calles del Cairo, luchando por sobrevivir, era hija de un hombre egipcio y una mujer irlandesa de ojos ambarinos los cuales Layan había heredado, su padre y madre habían muerto cuando Layan tenía 15 años en una de las tantas revueltas armadas. Y ahora una Layan de 16 años vivía de recorrer el Cairo robando y vendiendo pequeñas piezas arqueológicas, o lujosas joyas de los turistas, pues sus tíos le habían quitado su casa y su herencia por considerarla impura al ser hija de "una perra occidental".

Era una jovencita muy osada y Zayed había sido una de sus víctimas de robo, un reloj de oro. Zayed la había perseguido hasta unas ruinas donde le perdió la pista, pero había quedado tan prendado de la belleza de la ladrona que había comenzado merodear las ruinas con las esperanza de verla de nuevo. Y su perseverancia fue recompensada 5 días después, donde la tomó desprevenida y en lugar de denunciarla para que la castigaran, decidió sólo conversar y así comenzó una amistad con ella, pues aunque fiera salvaje, no parecía una mala mujer, tenía aun inocencia en el alma, y esa amistad, pronto se tornó en amor para Zayed.

Todos los matrimonios de Zayed habían sido arreglados e impuestos por su padre, nunca habíase casado él por amor, ni mucho menos con una mujer que el eligiera, hasta ese momento…

Después Zayed rendido, le pidió matrimonio sin importarle su origen o su, ejem… antiguo "empleo", nada del pasado. Además Layan se había reformado después del matrimonio, sólo quería una vida tranquila.

Sin embargo de esa historia había algo que Zayed no sabía. Layan NO amaba realmente a Zayed, nunca lo amó, pero le había ganado cariño, él le había traído paz, y una nueva oportunidad, además, era el padre de sus únicos amores verdaderos: sus hijas. Zayed les brindaba protección y amor así que Layan le profesaba gratitud y cariño. Pero jamás lo amó. Pero eso fue un secreto que Layan se llevó con ella… Como mujer musulmana, no podía decidir mucho sobre su futuro amoroso, ni siquiera sobre su vida, así que Zayed había sido una gran bendición.

- Ah mi Noura, tienes la misma osadía de tu madre, debería castigarte, pero la verdad es que no puedo chiquilla traviesa – dijo abrazando a su consentida.

- Sabes baba, a veces extraño a Omi.

- Ayuni… yo también, y mucho.

- ¡Baba! ¡Baba!

Dos niñas llegaban corriendo por el largo pasillo.

- ¡Gacelas! – Zayed se inclinó para recibir a las niñas en un abrazó y alzo a la más pequeña en vilo.

- ¿Dónde estaban traviesas?

- Estudiando, Noura no nos deja descansar.

- Como debe ser, su hermana se preocupa mucho de su buena educación, deben darle las gracias, las cuida muy bien.

- ¿Baba me trajiste dátiles de Abu Dabi?

- Sí mi pequeña Shri.

- ¿Y qué me has traído a mí? – preguntó Aisha.

- ¡Oh mi pequeño nebit! te he traído tus primeros velos, son hermosos y muy finos, están bordados con hilos de oro – le dijo como hablándole a una princesita de cuento.

- ¡¿En verdad baba?!¡Shukran! – dijo lanzándose a abrazar a su padre.

- ¡Lo que sea para mis princesas! – abrazó nuevamente a la niña- … Noura – llamó a su hija mayor con expresión interesada mientras abrazaba a Shri y Aisha- Hem… ejem… tu hermana Aisha… bien sabes, le he traído velos porque… bien…

- Entiendo padre, aún no acontece, pero en cualquier momento será, yo me encargaré.

- Ah… ¡Inshallah! Confió plenamente en ti cariño, pero… ¿está bien? ¿No debería haber acontecido ya hace unos años?

- Jajaja no baba, en cada mujer es diferente.

- Es que me preocupa, no quiero que mi pequeña Aisha se quede seca, ¿no será mejor llevarla con alguna doctora?

- No, te aseguro que no, aún está en edad confía en mí.

- Ah Allah, shukran, me das paz Sh'elh. Ah y no creas que me he olvidado de mi consentida, mira lo que he traído para ti – el Sheik sacó de su túnica un estuche forrado de terciopelo – Para la luz de mis ojos- dijo entregando el estuche a Noura.

- Shukran baba, no debiste molestarle.

- No es molestia, pero anda, ábrelo.

Noura abrió el estuche y vio dentro un hermoso y pesado collar de oro, estilo egipcio, con unos enormes escarabajos de rubí.

- ¡Baba es precioso!

- Sólo lo que tú te mereces. Ya me encargaré yo de que tu futuro marido sea un buen hombre que te cubra de oro. Además te he traído unas habayas preciosas, Sh'elh debiste venir conmigo, hubieras visto que hermosas tiendas de ropa hay en Abu Dabi, ¿por qué no quisiste venir?

- No gracias padre pero sabes lo mucho que detesto los aviones.

- Pero así ¿cómo vas a conocer el mundo?

- En barco.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA . Sh'elh ¿cómo en barco? JAJAJAJA Es mejor el avión. Te he querido llevar a conocer Paris, Londres donde hay tantos musulmanes como nosotros, Suiza, y tú simplemente te rehúsas. Tus otras hermanas conocen otros países y tú nunca has salido de Dubái.

- Pues aquí estoy bien.

- Ah mi Noura, tu madre y yo nunca entendimos esa aversión que tienes con los aviones, recuerdo que cuando tenías nueve años e íbamos a hacer tu primer viaje te asustaste tanto al pisar el avión que comenzaste a gritar y a hiperventilar, tuvimos que llamar al doctor, quien nos dijo que incluso te dio taquicardia del tremendo shock. ¿Por qué tanto miedo a los aviones?

- No lo sé sólo no me gustan – dijo algo fastidiada de ese pánico irracional.

Sí, por más imponente, segura y lujosa que era la flotilla de aviones del Sheik que incluida dos aviones jumbo equipados tipo casa, Noura nunca había querido subirse a uno.

- Ah… bueno, ya te compraré tu propio barco jajajaja – bromeó el Sheik.

- ¡¿De verdad?! – dijo más que emocionada. Un barco serviría a sus planes…

- Si eso deseas, será mi regalo de bodas ayuni, un enorme y lujoso barco para que puedas recorrer los mares de Dubái junto a tu esposo.

Ah… eso le bajó un poco los ánimos.

-Oh Noura, habib, te pediré que te guardes en tu ala del palacio esta noche junto a tus hermanas, comerás y cenarás en tu salón comedor, tendré huéspedes occidentales en palacio, varones, así que no te acerques en esta semana por el ala sur, que es donde ellos se hospedarán, y si tienes necesidad de pasar cerca de ahí, hazlo con cuidado, usando tu velo y acompañada de tus guardianes y doncellas. No quiero saber que entraste al ala sur tu sola, ¿entendido? – ordenó Zayed.

- Sí padre como tú digas. Y volviendo al tema, piensa por favor en lo que te he pedido, se indulgente con Taisha, al menos por esta vez.

- Ah ayuni, tienes un corazón de oro, después de cómo te han tratado siempre, no creas que no me doy cuenta del poco aprecio que te tienen, y aun así abogas por tu hermana.

- Es que ni a mi peor enemigo le desearía un matrimonio con Hassim jajaja

- Jajajaja está bien está bien Sh'elh, será como quieras, la perdonaré, pero sólo esta vez, la próxima ni Allah la salvará de ese matrimonio, ¿comprendido?

- Maktub Baba – dijo levantando una mano.

- Bueno, mis invitados no deben tardar en llegar, yalla habibie llévate a tus hermanas a sus aposentos.

- Na'am baba.

Sí, otra razón más para que sus medias hermanas la odiaran, la princesa Noura contaba con toda una nueva ala de palacio que había sido construida sólo para la madre de esta, Layan, que al morir, había pasado a manos de Noura y sus hermanas. Las otras tres esposas de Zayed siempre habían odiado a Layan y sus hijas, por ser las consentidas del Sheik y habían enseñado a sus hijos a odiarlas también, aunque se veían en la obligación de respetarlas para evitarse problemas con Zayed.

…

En el aeropuerto…

- Al fin, estirar las piernas, Aaah… - el joven Oscar venía cansado por el largo viaje. Pero si había algo que disfrutaba en demasía era viajar.

Viajar, conocer, estudiar, aprender, cada sonido, cada cosa, cada cultura, cada costumbre, cada pequeña pieza de vida existente en el planeta Tierra siempre lo habían maravillado en demasía, "Como si no fueras de aquí" siempre le decían a broma y entre risas su padre y madre, ya que aprecia que fuera nuevo en el planeta. Todos tenemos memoria genética, heredada por nuestros padres, por eso muchas cosas que son aparentemente nuevas no nos sorprenden tanto. Pero Oscar parecía no tener tal, mostraba tal interés por todo, que parecía que fuera nuevo, como si fuera su primera vez en el planeta Tierra.

- Mira hijo, ya nos esperan.

Un hombre vestido a la usanza árabe tenía un cartel con sus nombres.

- El Sheik Zayed me ha enviado distinguidos señores, por favor – dijo guiándoles por el aeropuerto.

Rato después la limosina se estacionaba afuera de un enorme palacio árabe.

En el patio principal el elegante Sheik los recibió cálidamente.

- Assalamu Alaykum – dijo Zayed con una gran sonrisa y abriendo los brazos

- Aleikum Salam – contestó Willson Walton abrazando al Sheik.

- Bienvenido querido amigo.

- Que gusto verte Sadik Zayed. Mira, ¿Aun recuerdas a Oscar?

- ¿Oscar?¿Este joven es el pequeño Oscar?

- Así es.

-¡Muchacho! La última vez que te vi tenías sólo tres años, mira como has crecido. ¿Cuántos años tienes ya?

- Tiene 26 – se adelantó a contestar el padre.

- Oh, ya casado imagino.

- Aún no amigo, aún es muy joven.

- Jajajaja Walton amigo a su edad yo ya iba en mi tercera esposa.

- No todos somos tan afortunados Zayed – ambos hombres rieron.

- Bueno, se bienvenido a mi casa hijo – dijo abrazando a Oscar.

- Muchas gracias. Es un gusto conocerlo al fin Sheik Zayed.

- Bueno yo ya te conocía, pero es verdad, es la primera vez que tú me vez a mí, al menos con conciencia jajaja. Oh amigos bienvenidos a mi humilde casa.

"¿Humilde?" pensó asustado Oscar, aquello era un palacio que la verdad no parecía conocer lo que era la "humildad".

…

Después de la comida de bienvenida, en sus aposentos, Oscar miraba de piso a techo. ¡Aquello era una locura de lujo y magnificencia! Había que admitirlo, los nadie como los árabes para la "suntuosidad".

…

Por la noche…

- Ajt ¿por qué cenamos en nuestro comedor en lugar de con baba? – preguntó la pequeña Shri quien estaba acostumbrada a cenar en el comedor principal.

- Es que baba tiene invitados extranjeros ésta noche habib.

- Oh… Bueno, ¡mañana quiero ir a la piscina del lado sur! ¡Quiero ir a los toboganes!

- Me temo que no será posible Shri, allí se están hospedando los invitados de baba, nosotras no debemos acercarnos, son occidentales, varones, podrían cometer un agravio contra nuestra persona, no conocen nuestras costumbres. Además, recuerden que una mujer debe mantenerse pura.

- Na'am Ajt – dijeron ambas.

…

Después de cenar y convivir un rato, ambos hombres se fueron a dormir. Pero Oscar, quien tenía el horario un tanto volteado no podía dormir, así que salió a su balcón, y miró desde las alturas la suntuosa estructura del palacio. Pronto creyó escuchar el murmullo de música a lo lejos, entonces miró en dirección a una de las cúpulas de una de las lejanas torres norte del palacio, había un enorme portal cubierto por cortinas semi trasparentes, del que salía una luz ambarina, a la distancia no se podía distinguir casi nada, pero creyó distinguir tras las cortinas una figura bailando a ritmo de la música.

Se quedó un momento mirando al lugar, intrigado por la figura, luego volvió a su cama a tratar de dormir.

_Nari nari Habibi dah, habibi dah._

La música sonaba y Noura bailaba para un público cautivo, sus pequeñas hermanas Aisha y Shri, quienes adoraban verla bailar, Noura había heredado el gran ritmo de su madre, y era la mejor bailarina de entre todas sus hermanas.

Ella amaba por sobre todas la cosas bailar, porque era la única cosa que en su opresiva religión le permitía sacar todo el fuego que llevaba dentro. Siempre se había sentido diferente, y con la poca información occidental liberalista que había aprendido en Internet, ese fuego y esa rebeldía natural en ella se habían acentuado.

Ya que ella había aprendido a hackear el restringido internet de su casa y había accedido a sitios y música occidentales, y tenía que admitirlo, muchas cosas de occidente eran tentadoras, incluso esa música "escandalosa" que incitaba al haram, la música latina, aunque claro, su música favorita era la del bellydance.

Después de bailar un rato llevó a dormir a sus hermanas a su gran cama pues hoy querían dormir con ella. Y una vez dormidas Noura apagó las luces y salió a su balcón.

Ella soñaba con ser libre y eso era algo que nunca podría ser en Dubái. Lo tenía claro pero… Peleando constantemente su educación contra su alma rebelde, soñaba con volar lejos del islam, y por otro lado creía que debía respetar las leyes de Allah.

Se había soñado tantas veces libre, literalmente, se soñaba en un país distinto pero no sabía dónde, sentía que había sido un país represivo también pero sentía que no tan represivo como Dubái, juraría que había tenido más libertad en otros tiempos…

Por eso había rehusado cada propuesta de matrimonio aprovechando que su padre nada le imponía, no se sentía cómoda casándose con hombre que sabía tendría que compartir con otras, eso eran tan injusto… Ella quería algo que fuera sólo suyo, pero según el Corán, ese era un pensamiento muy egoísta por parte de la mujer… a veces no podía evitar el cuestionarse muchas de las leyes de Allah, aunque quería respetar a su Dios, a veces parecía que no podía. ¿Cómo compartir a tu hombre? Y más sabiendo, por experiencia, que las otras esposas iban a odiarte y a tus hijos también.

Y además para empeorar las cosas, probablemente su marido sería elegido por alguien más. Sabía que su padre cumpliría su palabra, al cumplir los 25 la casaría con alguien quisiera ella o no.

No podía permitirlo, tendría que escapar de ser necesario, y sólo le quedaban 4 años para hacerlo, ser una princesa tenía muchas ventajas sí, pero ser una princesa musulmana tenía muchísimas desventajas también. Y ella cambiaria todo su oro por libertad.

Además, estaban sus hermanas, una cadena más, no podía dejarlas solas, sabía que su padre las cuidaría bien pero, no quería dejarlas a correr el mismo destino sombrío de cada mujer musulmana: Casarse sabía Allah solamente con qué clase hombre para vivir la vida de una esposa, una vida sin aspiraciones ni libertad.

Además que su padre bien podría darles una buena tunda para obligarlas a hablar y confesar dónde estaba su hermana aunque ellas no lo supieran si se atrevía a escapar. Noura se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

Noura era una joven con espiraciones, estaba estudiando una carrera, su padre le había dado una excelente educación, pues los musulmanes entendidos como su padre pensaban que era excelente que sus hijas tuvieran una carrera… Para ser una madre más preparada, no para ejercer….

- Allah si es que me escuchas y decides ayudarme, ayúdame a escapar… - dijo en voz alta desde su balcón mirando al cielo.

- _De lo contrario_ – pensó determinada-_ le rezaré a otro Dios de ser necesario_. _Pero no viviré una vida que yo no elija. No seré tan infeliz como mis hermanas._

Sabía bien Noura que según el Corán, Allah prestaba más atención a los rezos de los varones que a los de las mujeres, porque según el profeta la voz del hombre sonaba más fuerte para Allah y ni que decir si la petición era incorrecta como la de ella. Por eso estaba dispuesta a pedir ayuda de otro "cielo" si era necesario.

- Algún día volaré lejos…

Aquí el segundo cap. Les va a gustar, sé que les da tristeza que Hikaru y Lantis no se hubieran podido reencontrar como tales, pero no saquen sus pañuelos, porque este fic depara sorpresas que ni se imaginan, por eso dije que era un fic HikaruxLatis… se los dejo al costo… especulen, muahahaha. Y respecto al choque cultural, al final explicaré los porqués pero me da gusto que les agrade. Gracias AdiaSky y Ariscereth por leer, les deseo una bonita semana ^^.


End file.
